


Of Nightwraiths, Feral Bards, and Fondly Amused Witchers

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: 500 Milestone Prompts [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt has heart eyes, Geralt smiles, Jaskier is so done, M/M, People are mean to Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 500 Milestone Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Of Nightwraiths, Feral Bards, and Fondly Amused Witchers

“We hired you to kill the spirit, not sit on your ass and drink,” the innkeeper spat, glaring. Geralt barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he continued, “What exactly are you doing, witcher?”

Geralt just grunted, but it was Jaskier, returning with their drinks, who answered. He slammed the two goblets down with enough force that a bit of ale sloshed over the side onto the table as he glared at the innkeeper. “What he’s doing,” Jaskier snapped in an irritated voice, “is waiting for nightfall, because that’s when the nightwraith will be active and he knows how to do his job.” The two of them stared at each other, Geralt looking back and forth between the two, until the inkeep spun on his heel, muttering under his breath as he stalked away.

Jaskier slid into his seat next to Geralt with a scowl, snatching and upending his drink. Geralt sipped his more slowly, amused. “You didn’t have to do that,” he told Jaskier.

“Well, someone had to tell them that you weren’t just being a lazy oaf wasting their coin, and you clearly weren’t going to.”

“What’s the point, Jaskier? It’s not the worst people have said about me–”

“That’s not the point,” Jaskier interrupted agitatedly.

“No?” Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Then what, do tell, is the point exactly?”

“The point is that you don’t have to just let people insult and deride you when you don’t deserve it!” Jaskier insisted, blue eyes flashing with ire.

Seeing Jaskier all riled up on his behalf had something warm and fond bubbling up in Geralt’s chest, and he took a sip of his ale to hide the grin threatening to tug at his lips. “Hm. If you say so.”

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, the same attitude was generally expressed by all the uneasy muttering and glares sent their way. Geralt mostly tuned it out, focusing on studying the map of the outskirts of town he’d acquired, but Jaskier was drumming his fingers restlessly and glaring right back, tension radiating off of him in waves.

“That’s it!” Jaskier muttered abruptly, starting to rise from his seat. “I’m killing them all.”

Geralt looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “What about the plan?” he asked.

Blue eyes narrowed at him and the bard damn near snarled, “Fuck the plan.”

“Jaskier–” And now it was really a struggle not to laugh.

“These idiots keep getting on my nerves. They have no one to blame but themselves,” he groused. He softened slightly upon seeing the slight shake of Geralt’s shoulders and the amused glint in his eyes. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself–”

Geralt couldn’t help it. He broke, chortling as he snagged Jaskier’s wrist and pulled the bard onto his lap. Jaskier yelped and squirmed, huffing an indignant “Geralt!”

“I’m sorry,” he rumbled in Jaskier’s ear, effectively shutting him up, “I just can’t help myself when you’re….like this.”

Jaskier scoffed, but he did settle, leaning back against the witcher with a grumble. “It’s not right, the way they treat you.”

Geralt softened, nosing at the curve of Jaskier’s neck as he spoke. “I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be, that’s my point. You’re risking your neck for these people, and they’re treating you as though you’re no better than the creature you’ve been hired to vanquish.” Geralt could scent the sadness Jaskier’s anger was trying to hide and he sighed.

“Try as you might, you can’t change everyone’s mind,” he reminded Jaskier. The bard sniffled and sighed. Geralt spoke softly right in his ear, “But I love that you care, and that you try so hard.”

Wide misty blue eyes turned to him and Geralt pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss that had Jaskier melting in his embrace. It had taken a long time, to get into the habit of voicing his feelings. It still was a struggle sometimes, but he knew that it meant a lot to Jaskier, to hear it. So he made the effort, and the sweet smell of gratitude and the soft smiles he was rewarded with were always worth it.

Geralt pulled back after a moment. “It’s late,” he murmured.

Unhappiness soured Jaskier’s scent as his hand cupped the witcher’s cheek, thumb stroking gently. “Time for you to get going?” Geralt nodded, closing his eyes and turning his face into the touch, nuzzling Jaskier’s palm gently. “Come back safe to me.”

Geralt slitted his eyes open to give him a small smile. “Always.”


End file.
